


There Is Love

by Kineet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: 队詹，接美队1，巴恩斯中士的礼物





	There Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> 女装，微女性化称呼，枪管Play，干性高潮

布鲁克林的雨季总是姗姗来迟，薄薄的雾气会环绕着飘在Bucky家门口的那条湖面上。雨后的空气格外的清新，Bucky踩在湿软的泥地上，稀泥和在了他的鞋面上。Steve生日的这天总会下雨，这好像已经成为惯例似的了。从Bucky认识那个小个子的第一天起，每年七月四日都会迎来布鲁克林雨季的开始。这让Steve的每次生日都只能在他的小房子里度过，但这没关系，因为Bucky总会提着蛋糕来找他。

他在门口脱下自己浸湿的鞋子，把沾着湿气的外套挂在台阶前的衣帽架上。他们可以坐在窗前的那台小桌子前一起下棋，一下就是一整天，直到清晨停下的小雨又下了起来，外面的雨声就在他们的耳朵边上淅淅沥沥的。Bucky抬头去看Steve，他的Steve，把自己裹在稍长的衬衫里，眼角因为咳嗽带着一点红意。于是他关上窗户，雨声被关在屋子外了。

屋子里很安静，Bucky屏住了呼吸，他灰绿色的眼睛里映着Steve瘦小的身子，那仿佛轻轻一扳就能折断的瘦削的背脊。他就像长不大似的，无论过了多少个生日，连Bucky都从小孩长成一个挺拔的少年了，而Steve，他还是跟原来一样。个子小小的，一点剧烈的运动就能让他咳嗽个不停。时光在他这儿就像停顿了一样，他站在Bucky身边的时候只能到他的肩膀。

他们会永远这样的。  
Bucky前倾着，吻上了手里还捏着一颗棋子的Steve。

“Barnes中士，你挤在姑娘们的后台这干什么？”

Bucky转过身，来人是军营里的一位军官。他习惯性的朝对方行了个军礼，把手指放在了他戴歪了的帽檐上。

“Sir，来找认识的人。”

“好的，中士。”军官明白似的朝他眨眨眼睛，显然他把Bucky也当成那群一早就想来找姑娘们逗乐子的大兵们中的一员了。只不过这个中士比较聪明，他提早就守到了姑娘们的后台这。

“中士，假期愉快。”

Bucky点点头，放下了手。在那个军官走了后，他继续晃悠在后台门口。独立日今天军营全面给士兵们放了假，难得的还请了美国队长之前的女孩团们来表演。但美国队长显然不属于放假行列，尽管他的女孩团都来了，但队长还是得坐在军议室里跟着那几位上级首领一起处理文件、商讨战略。

所以今天的Bucky一个人，他站在这，往前走一步就是空荡荡的后台了。女孩团现在正在舞台上为那群“恶狼”表演呢，所有人都沉浸在前台，没人会注意到这儿。没人会注意到后台少一条裙子什么的……Bucky咬紧了他的下唇，他的眼睛紧紧的盯着那一排蓝白色的条纹裙，膝上三公分，女孩们美丽修长的大腿。

男人都喜欢，毫无疑问，Steve也会喜欢。

但他终究还是没能拿走那些裙子里的任何一条，他只是往前走了几步，站在了那排裙子面前。裙摆整整齐齐的划出一条线，蓝白条的，属于队长的女孩的裙子，挂在架子上，就像一朵朵要开的花。Bucky伸出手摸了摸裙摆，柔软的布料被他的手指捏着。他后退了一步，比对着自己。蓝白条的，穿在Bucky中士身上的裙子，在中士的腿间开成花朵的样子。

Bucky几乎是落荒而逃的出了后台，他气喘吁吁的跑着，就像有谁在后面追着他一样，有谁看见了中士站在女孩的裙子面前想象着自己穿上的样子。他的帽檐更歪了，被汗水浸湿的头发贴着额头。Bucky慢慢停下了自己的脚步，直到他跑到了军营的一顶帐篷前，士兵们请假外出采购的地方。他缓了口气，想着裙子，想着Steve，然后走了进去。

 

等到Steve办完事已经是晚上了，上级们邀约着一起去吃饭，当然，他们也叫上了美国队长。但队长拒绝了他们，他礼貌的对着他们行军礼，然后出了军议室。

他跟Bucky还有咆哮突击队约好了一起去那个小酒吧喝酒。Steve松了一口气，他已经一整天都没见到Bucky了。独立日的工作，就算是队长也觉得有些头疼，他们本来可以有整整一天的时间的。在这个战争的年代，能挤出一天来和Bucky单独在一起，简直像是在做梦一样。本来他都计划好了，他们可以一起出去逛逛，买一些东西。也许他们还能有时间一起去看场戏剧，Bucky会喜欢的，他从小就喜欢这些玩意。但这些都泡汤了，Steve计划了整整一周的日子简简单单就被一个上头的命令占用了。

希望Bucky没有等他太久。Steve直接用超级士兵的身体能力跑到了目的地，连中途跟他打招呼的士兵们都没顾及到，只花了一分钟就到了离军营有着足足十公里的酒吧那。

但等到Steve到的时候，Bucky和他们显然早就喝了有一会了。他们的桌子上摆着一本摊开的杂志，Steve一凑近就看见了大开的纸页上只靠着两把手枪遮掩重点部位的裸体女郎。四倍的视力，这甚至让Steve在这昏黄的灯光里看清了枪械的型号，以及女郎抠着扳机把枪对准下体的手指。美国队长脸上的红晕飘上了耳尖，他难堪的扭过头不敢再去看了。

Dernier被队长的反应逗得大笑出声，他一把搂住Steve把他朝桌子边上带了带，递给他一瓶新开的酒。  
“纯情的美国队长！”

Bucky就站在队长的旁边，他饶有兴趣的把杂志拿到了手上，对着那张枪械题材的模特看了一会。

“还是队长的配枪呢。”Bucky笑着说，把杂志扔到了Dernier的身上。  
“Bucky。”Steve无奈的喊他的名字，他对着对方亮晶晶的眼睛，最终还是在那双坏坏的绿眼睛下败下阵来。他摇摇头，喝了一口Dernier递给他的酒。

他们聊着天，喝酒，在跟队长拼酒的环节里，咆哮突击队们很快就醉成了一团，没一会就说着浑话倒在一起了。Bucky没参与，但他的脸喝的也有些红了，他睁着眼睛看着Steve好笑的把那团挤在一起的男人们托付给老板让他帮忙送回去。Steve肩膀伸展的很开，Bucky的视线从队长露在军装外的脖子移到了队长绑的整整齐齐的军靴上。他低着头看了好一会，直到Steve做好所有的朝他走过来，支起了他晃晃悠悠的身子。

他趴在Steve的肩膀上，怀里揣着一个小包，湿润的睫毛蹭在了队长的脸颊上。他打了一个小小的酒嗝，他和Steve的身上都熏着酒气。而过一会，Steve身上的那些酒味就会消失，他体内四倍的代谢速度让那堆放倒了整个咆哮小队的酒精能在半小时内就分解光。然后，Steve的身上的气息就又会变回布鲁克林雨季的味道，清新的和Bucky身上的酒气蹭到一起。

他们一起出了那个小酒吧，月光亮亮的照在了Steve的军帽上。战地不像布鲁克林，雨季早在一个月前就过了。

Steve的生日第一次没有下雨，也是第一次没有跟Bucky整天都腻在一起。

他们往前走着，但是没往军营走，Steve吻吻Bucky的鼻尖。Bucky醉醺醺的回望他，眼睛从混混沌沌的重新变为闪着漂亮的光。他原本就喝的不多，只有一点点醉，被温和的晚风一吹便清醒了。

他歪着头看了Steve一会，支起身子趴在Steve的耳朵边上对他说：“生日快乐，Steve。”  
“谢谢，Bucky。”Steve搂紧了他的腰，低下头问他：“那么Bucky有为Steve准备什么礼物吗？”

“有啊。”Bucky拉着Steve的手，把他朝那条河边带，他跟Steve经常做爱的地方。酒精流淌在中士的脑袋里，热气冲到了中士的头顶，他摸摸自己怀里的那个小包，把Steve按在了一棵树下坐着。

“等着我。”他摸摸Steve的脸，又啃了Steve的嘴唇一口，笑得流氓极了。“不准偷看。”

然后Bucky轻盈的消失在了夜色里，留下Steve好笑的坐在树下。

 

Bucky借着月光打开了那个小包，他舔舔嘴唇，没有犹豫就解开了自己的腰带。他脱下了自己的裤子，接着是底裤，袜子，军靴，直到他不着寸缕的站在草地上。他把那条裙子从包里抽出来，蓝白条，膝上三公分。队长女孩的同款，现在在哪都能买到。Bucky套上裙子的时候，脸红到了耳根，他捏着裙角让那块薄薄的布料贴紧了自己的腰线。接着他立起一只脚，开始穿丝袜，把它拉到了大腿根。Bucky花了三分钟穿好了这些，他踩着丝袜站在地上，眼睛瞟向了被自己扔在一边的军靴，他走过去，丝袜挠着他的脚心，中士把自己的小腿装进了军靴里。然后他蹲下身，撩开裙子，把一支润滑剂的一半挤进了臀缝里。

 

现在他站在Steve的面前了，在月亮下直挺挺的站着，像个女孩。但是他的上身还好好的穿着军装，帽檐歪歪的压着他的头发。月亮高悬在云层的边缘，照亮了Bucky发烫的脸。

Steve不可置信的抬头看着他，嘴里呼出热气。Bucky就在他的面前，穿着女孩的裙子，腿上裹着丝袜，裙摆下面还在滴滴答答的流着润滑剂，那些匆忙中大部分都只抹在了臀瓣上的润滑剂。这就是Steve的礼物了，只等着他拆封享用了。

“噢，Bucky。”Steve抱住了Bucky，他不知所措的抱着他的中士，他的女孩。Bucky露在裙子外的腿轻轻的隔着丝袜蹭着他的大腿根，他的脸涨的通红，简直像是回到了那个布鲁克林小个子身上，一个简单的吻就能把他搞得咳嗽喘气不止。  
“你真应该看看你现在的样子。”队长胡乱的亲吻着中士的脸，他的阴茎涨的发痛。

穿在女孩膝上三公分的裙子这到中士这只能挡的住他的臀瓣，丝袜裹住了Bucky没有女孩丰润的小腿，完美的遮住了男人硬邦邦的直线条。而套在小腿肚子上的那双军靴，这让Steve的眼睛发红。

Bucky熟练的帮他解开腰带，靠在Steve的身上，和他接吻。

“你喜欢吗？”Bucky气喘吁吁的问他，Steve几乎是在咬他的嘴唇了，像是恨不得把他拆之入腹。他的裙摆被队长的手撩到一半，两片臀瓣被揉的发红。

“裙子、丝袜……还有Bucky。你喜欢吗？Steve。”

“我喜欢。”Steve把Bucky压在了地面上，他在Bucky去穿裙子的那会，就把他的外套脱下来扑在地上了。Bucky的背后蹭着Steve的外套，他被布鲁克林淅淅沥沥的小雨包围着，朝着他的男孩张开了双腿。

Bucky从地上捡起队长的配枪，他把弹夹从枪盒里取了出来，张着腿，像Steve刚刚看到的那本色情杂志里的模特一样，把枪口对准了自己柔软的小穴上。他在Steve沉重的呼吸声里，把黑色的枪口塞进了小穴里。那把伴随着美国队长每场战争，枪林弹雨里往来的配枪，现在正被他的中士吞在小穴里。狰狞的黑色枪管随着中士的手指不断的操弄他粉色的穴口，腰间蓝白条的裙子被手腕的动作带的高高撩起。

“Steve。”Bucky的腿分的很开，裙摆搭在他湿哒哒的大腿根上，他颤抖着把枪管从自己的小洞里取了出来。他看着Steve的眼睛，深蓝色的眼睛，对他说：“你想要你的女孩吗？”

这让队长眼里的蓝色晕的更深了，他捏着Bucky的肩膀，力气大的让Bucky忍不住的轻呼出声。Steve的行动替他回答了Bucky，他伸出自己的手指，摸到了中士刚刚被枪管操开的臀缝里。Bucky躺在他的身下，他的裙子被队长手指进出的动作一下一下的撩到了肚子上，Steve的手指熟悉他身体里的每一点，他不轻不重的按压在Bucky的肠道里，不一会就把中士搅弄的出水了。

Bucky开始轻轻的喘息，他的帽子彻底从头上掉了下来。Steve把他的底衫撩到了脖子，从Bucky的肚脐向上亲吻到他的乳首。

队长的舌尖在中士淡色的乳尖上打圈，口水亮晶晶的粘在挺立在空气中的乳首上。Bucky不自觉的挺着自己的身体，把乳头更深的送进Steve的嘴里。Steve的手指越快的按压在Bucky的肠道上，酥麻的快感从穴口一直传到了他的脑袋里。他迷迷糊糊的随着Steve的手指晃动身子，把自己的腿张的更开，方便对方手指的操弄。他的乳尖已经被队长舔红了，左边的乳首颤巍巍的暴露在空气中，围着一圈青紫色的牙印。而另一个乳头却无人问津，Bucky眨巴着眼睛，想伸出手自己去捏，却被Steve抓住了手。

他的队长一边坏心眼的在他的肠道里旋转着手指，一边咬着他那一边已经被啃到红艳的乳首。“Bucky，告诉我，你想要什么？”

“Steve。”Bucky从牙缝里挤出队长的名字，他像只猫似的卷缩在队长的身下。裙摆大大的开在腿间，丝袜上沾满了润滑剂和他自己流出来的水。他摇着头，可怜兮兮的吸着鼻子。

“不行，Bucky，说出来。”Steve更深的把自己的手指送了进去，这一下狠狠的戳到了中士的前列腺，把他的中士捅的开始小声的掉眼泪。

“我想要，Steve…….”Bucky上气不接下气的对他的队长说：“想要Steve玩我的另一边乳头。”

于是Steve终于满意了，他放下了那边已经被自己折磨到肿大的乳头，转为另一边服务。这轻松的就让中士的嘴里发出嘤咛声，他修长的裹着丝袜的腿被队长握在了手里，小洞里贪婪的吃着四根手指头。四根手指一齐插到了Bucky的前列腺，猛烈的快感在中士的脑袋里炸开，他尖叫着射了出来，浓浓的精液喷在了裙子上，丝袜上，还有队长的手指上。

他只靠着Steve的手指就达到了高潮。Bucky颤抖的躺在地上，嘴巴微微张着，露出了一小截红舌头。

Steve把他的精液抹在了Bucky的唇瓣上，看着中士乖巧的把那些自己射出来的东西吃光。

“Bucky，我要进来了。”Steve的阴茎早就涨到发痛了，他看着还在地上一抖一抖的中士，怜惜的亲亲他的脸。他把中士贴在额前的流海撩起来，然后直接把阴茎捅进了对方的那个小洞里。

他把Bucky抱在身上，囊袋随着插入拍击着中士的臀瓣。Bucky闭着眼睛坐在他的身上小幅度的起伏，他还在高潮后的不应期里，大腿根止不住的打颤。Steve顾及着他会不舒服，一直只在穴口浅浅的插弄，他揉着Bucky的臀瓣，那两团软肉被他从白皙揉到粉红，到现在布满了指痕。

“Bucky，我的好女孩，你的队长现在可以更深的操进去了吗？”Steve拽着Bucky的裙摆，那条裙子在队长的掌心皱成了一小团，上面沾满了各种液体，精液，肠液。Bucky睁开眼睛，他的靴子还挂在小腿肚子上。他湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛像是铺展开的湖面显露在Steve的眼前，随着Steve在他身体里小心的插弄，卷起小小的波纹。

“是的，队长。”Bucky攀住Steve的肩膀，裙摆随着臀瓣微微晃动，“Barnes中士……你的女孩已经准备好了。”

然后他咬住了被卷到自己脖子下的底衫，掩住了自己的惊叫声。Steve操进来了，他用力的把自己的阴茎送进Bucky的身体，直把他的中士，他的女孩操的吐舌头。裹着小腿的丝袜早就被蹭的破开了一大块，撕裂的丝袜还在蹭着中士下体的毛发。他穿在脚上的军靴被队长操的掉下来了一只。

Bucky只能紧紧的搂着Steve的脖子，他的腰被对方抓在手里，一下一下的举高放下，方便着队长更深的把自己操进去。

“Bucky，你看看自己。”Steve拉着Bucky的手，让他的手指贴在他们交合的地方。

“你被我操的这么湿，这么软，像个女孩一样滴滴答答的流水。”

Bucky无意识的顺着Steve的动作，把手指按在了他的穴口旁。Steve把他的阴茎从穴口完全的抽出来再更深的插了进去，他的小洞完全被撑成了Steve阴茎的形状。周边的褶皱被撑的满满的。他完全被Steve操开了，软哒哒的骑在Steve的身上，随着他的插入上下晃动。

Bucky的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉了下来，Steve操的实在是太用力，太深了，他怀疑对方是不是已经操进他的肚子里了。他摇着头，开始后悔了，平时的Steve虽然插得也很深，很快，但从没像今天这么疯狂。他撩着Bucky的裙子，在操弄的时候还不停的揉弄拍击那两片通红的臀瓣。

“你喜欢吗？Bucky。我像这样把你操的哭个不停，你从来不哭，只会在这时候哭。臀缝里的小洞喜欢极了的咬着我不放，脸上却哭的像个姑娘。噢，姑娘们都喜欢的Barnes中士，被美国队长，他的好兄弟的阴茎钉在身上。”

Bucky无力的摇着头，眼泪还是掉个不停，Steve凑近他亲吻他的睫毛，把滴在脸颊上的眼泪全部舔干净。Bucky的全身都浮起一层情欲的粉红，裙摆还在他的臀部晃动，像是一朵风中摇曳的花，连带着被队长操的小穴也开成了一朵粉嫩嫩的肉花。

“Steve，慢点，慢点……”Bucky忍不住的求饶，Steve维持这么又快又狠的频率已经操了他快有三十分钟了，Bucky在这期间又射了一次，可他的队长却一点也没有要射的意思。他的阴茎在Bucky收紧的小穴里又涨大了一圈，发烫的性器反复的在穴口处进出。

“就快好了，Bucky，再忍忍。”Steve安慰着他的中士，Bucky确实被他操的太狠了点。整个人已经软成一滩水了，连攀住Steve脖子的手都抓不住了。他小声的随着Steve的抽插哭泣，一双漂亮的眼睛肿的高高的，眼角湿红的让Steve更深的操了进去。只有他的裙子还在Steve的大腿根上晃动，沾着各种液体的布料没有一开始摸着那么柔软了，但是Steve还是会是不是的撩起它，透过裙摆去看Bucky那被他操烂了的小穴。

“Steve。”再也受不住的Bucky抖着膝盖朝上伏在了Steve的耳朵边上，他气若游丝的朝他的队长说话，“我是你的女孩。”他哽咽了下，更多的眼泪砸到了腮帮子上，“我想要你，想要你射给我。射满我的肚子。”

队长睁大了眼睛，中士的小穴也因为主人的害羞而收缩到了极致。Steve飞速的在Bucky的肠道里抽插了几下，直把中士顶的快要昏死过去了。然后他才终于射出来，精液一股股的喷洒在还在不断收缩的肠道里。于此同时，Bucky也达到了高潮，但他实在是什么也射不出了。阴茎抖动了两下，只流出来了一点稀水。他的腰部以下都在痉挛，小腿肚子止不住的打颤，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，他被Steve操到干性高潮了。

“Bucky。”Steve把自己半软了的阴茎从小洞里抽出来，他亲着Bucky闭合的眼睑，抬起手臂帮他把脸擦干净。“对不起，Bucky。”

噢，老天，Steve紧紧的抱着Bucky，他好兄弟的身子还在不停的在他怀里颤抖。眼泪无意识的流个不停，Steve懊悔的帮Bucky揩去那些新流下来的眼泪。他确实操的太过火了。

“没事，Steve。”Bucky抽着鼻子睁开眼睛，他的膝盖软成了一堆泥，完全没法自己站起来。Steve最后给他带来的高潮像是要把他操死了似的，Barnes中士整个人都想要被快感碾碎了一样。他趴在Steve身上，反而开始安慰起这个罪魁祸首了。

“没事的，Steve。”他抿着嘴朝他笑，湿漉漉的眼睛弯成一道小小的弧度，“我只是，只是，太舒服了。”

“抱歉，Bucky，我没能控制住我自己。”Steve把他从地上拽了起来，他担忧的看着Bucky踉跄的身子，“Bucky，你能站起来吗？”

“或许需要你扶我一下了。”Bucky好笑的摆摆手，腿根打着颤。他朝Steve说话，而队长却偏过了自己的头。

“那个，Bucky——”队长搔着自己的头发，眼睛不知道再往哪瞟，“我想也许我们应该先把衣服换好。”

这句话成功的让Bucky原本就湿润红彤彤的脸更红了，他低头看了一眼满身狼藉的自己。只到腿根的裙子皱成一团，丝袜被撕得挂在腿上，而穴口，他的小洞还在往下滴着Steve射进来的精液。

“是——是的。”Bucky干巴巴的说，捂住了自己的脸。

 

Bucky坐在Steve的外套上，他抬高臀部让Steve的手指能把那些精液抠出来。他们明明刚刚才经历一场激烈的性事，现在却像两个纯情的男孩似的，红晕涨到了耳朵尖，不敢去看对方的脸。

等到难堪的清理过程过去后，Steve终于松了口气。他跪在Bucky的面前帮他把丝袜轻轻的从腿上褪下来，他的手指在划过Bucky的大腿根时还能感觉对方在应激性的颤动。这让Steve心疼的俯下身亲了亲Bucky的小腿。

终于，等那块皱巴巴的裙子也从Bucky抬高的腰间下来后，Steve才安心的把Bucky放在了外套上。

“Bucky，你还记得你把你的衣服脱在哪了吗？”

Bucky点点头，给他指了自己刚刚脱衣服的地方。对他说：“有一个小布包，你记得也带过来。”

 

等到他们全部收拾好自己，穿好衣服后。Bucky从那个Steve带回来的小布包里又掏出了一个小东西，他把它递到Steve的手上。

“Steve，生日快乐。”他小声的又对Steve说了一遍，眼睛亮闪闪的，期待看着Steve接过它。

那是一枚小小的金属制胸针，是一颗漂亮的五角星，美国队长的星星。Steve把它转了个面，才发现那上面还是刻着字的。

There Is Love.

Bucky挠着头看着他说：“原本是想刻我们的名字的，但是你知道的……”他没有往后说了，只是对队长耸了耸肩。

“我知道，Bucky，谢谢你。”Steve抱住了他，把自己的脑袋埋在Bucky的脖颈上，“我很喜欢，真的。无论是之前那个……”

Bucky咳嗽了一声，这成功把Steve逗笑了，他摸摸他的脑袋，继续往下说：“还是现在这个。”

 

他们牵着手趁着夜色赶回军营，一路上Steve都在反复的问Bucky为什么会想起来要穿裙子。而他的中士只是偏过头，一遍遍的岔开话题，直把队长逗得跳脚跟。

队长和中士，他们在无人的小河边做爱，亲吻，交换呼吸。他们的手指紧紧的牵在一起，走过茫茫夜色直到黎明。这时候他们还在一起，一切都没有发生。没人知道未来等着他们的是什么。

只是无论是寒冷的雪山还是七十年的徘徊，他们总能熬过去的。他们总会分开，但每次分开后又都能重新在一起。

 

而这次，也一定还会是这样。

 

-END-


End file.
